Another mutant
by my 3 eggs
Summary: What if Jean had a brother that was stronger than her?


3

On a beautiful morning day in a hospital , a baby was being born to Elaine Grey, the mother of the child . She is a women that has fair skin with black hair. The father of the child, John Grey had brown hair with peach skin. He was nervously waiting for the birth of his second child. He was also outside of the room with his 1 year old daughter Jean Grey. Jean had red hair with peach skin and was not that loud. Suddenly, a nurse came and met John."The wife of Elaine Grey I presume?" "Yes I am and is she alright with the baby," said John. " No, she is not, for some reason she did not survive but the baby did and looks like a male version of your daughter sir." At this, John started grieving and crying while thinking" _why could he have not been born? Elaine would have been alive if it were not for the child.__**" "**_What is the baby's name " said John. "The baby's name is Samuel Grey" said the nurse. Then John started crying insanely and screaming"**Damn you Samuel Grey. I curse you with all my being. If it were not for you,Elaine would have still been alive and we would have been a happy family with Jean. But then you had to be conceived you fucking devil. That is all you are! Are you hearing me devil? That is all you are!****" **Then John went into the room where Samuel is and started to crush his neck." Sir , what are you doing? You are killing the baby and wasting your ahhhhhhhhhh!" The nurse did not have any time to finish her sentence as she was viciously killed by John who got a knife from somewhere and slit the nurse's neck. "**You trash! You are supposed to be saving people but people still die. That means you are useless and must be punished for ahhhhhhhh!****" **Not even he had time to finish his sentence as Jean who was in the other room somehow walked to where John and stopped from speaking and he was hit by a bunch of objects.

Elsewhere, in a mansion, a man without hair on his head was hooked to a machine that had a helmet like figure on the man. The man is Charles Xavier, a telepath that can read minds and using Cerebro,a machine that enhances his powers, can find mutants that have unique powers, Right now, he is looked for recruits for his cause which is human and mutant co existence. He already has 2 people working with him. One of them is Ororo Monroe AKA Storm, an African American that can control the weather. She can create snow, send rain down to the Earth, and create thunderstorms. For this, she was called a god in Africa. The other person working with Xaver is Logan AKA Wolverine. He has a healing factor that allows him to heal quickly and never age. He participated in World War 2 with Captain American and looks the same. He also has claws with adamantium in it. He originally had his bones but it was modified. He has three claws on each arm. He also has a keen sense of smell and is sometimes feral. " _Wolverine, Storm, come down, I found two other powerful mutants , we must get to them before Magneto does" _said Xavier telepathically. Magneto is a mutant that can control metal which he found out in a concentration camp during WW2 where his mother was killed when Magneto could not move a coin. In vengeance he killed the one responsible. Later on in his life he met Xavier where both people found out they were unique. They both worked to help mutants but Magneto wanted mutants the superior race while Xavier thought they could coexist. The different ideals led to both men going their own ways and recruiting people for their cause. " Professor where are the 2 mutants you talked about" said Storm. " They are in a hospital in Bayville and both are very young, One is a 1 year old girl that posses extreme power that can lead her to be a destroyer. Her younger brother was just born and is even stronger than his sister. Even one of them at full power could destroy whole planets," " What type of mutants are they for them to be that strong Chuck," Wolverine asked. " They are both telepaths and tele kinetics, a truly deadly combination. If Magneto got his hands on them our cause will be lost so we must get to them as soon as possible. Storm, prep the x jet for launch. Wolverine, come with me to the x jet." " On it" Wolverine and Storm said in unison. After both people did their jobs, they went to where the 2 powerful mutants are.

By the time the 3 people went to where the 2 mutants are, the place was a mess. A women had her neck cut and the 2 infants were in full view of it. Suddenly a hand touched Xavier." Pleas take care of them, I am not fit for being their parent. I nearly killed them in my age so please take care of them" said a man as he had a knife in his body. Then he let go of Xavier and died. " Great we have to do with 2 infants" said Wolverine. " Wolverine! We can not let this person's dying wish be wasted, we must take care of them" said Storm." Yes I agree, besides we have to teach them how to control their powers" said Xavier in a voice that left no room for discussion . " Fine Chuck, whatever you say." said Logan tiredly. "Good" said Xavier and then everyone went to the x jet where they then left to the mansion.


End file.
